ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Evolution
} |Row 6 title = Created on |Row 6 info = November 15, 2014 |Row 7 title = Rating |Row 7 info = 5 out of 5 stars |Row 8 title = Preceded By |Row 8 info = Ben 10: Omniverse |Row 9 title = Succeeded by |Row 9 info = N/A |image = File:Ben-10-Evolution-Logo-ben-10-alien-force-10393074-480-361.jpg}} Ben 10: Evolution is a series by Morty340 that follows Ben Tennyson and his friends as they go on a road trip across the universe. It is supposed to have six seasons, and it was created on November 15, 2014. This show is connected with Powerpuff Z, Codename: Kids Next Door Extreme and Young Justice. Overview Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen and his friends Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko were all going on a road trip across the universe, when suddenly, they were attacked by a new evil threat known as Reptalon. After dealing with the villains, thanks to the help of a new ally named Sparkwire, Ben's Omnitrix was given a major upgrade, making him able to wield the Ultimatrix again. Episodes Main article: Ben 10: Evolution Episode Guide Fans *Morty340 9:05 PM, November 15, 2014 (UTC) *Kombat716 9:03 PM, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *J.J. Cooney *Aldin St. John *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Machaform *Orlok (A good and tame Neoshadow Heartless) *Zed *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Rayona *Cooper Daniels *Kai Green *Ester *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce Wheels (resurrected as a White Lantern) *Alan Albright *Argit *Zock Maxwell *Pamela Augustine (J.J.'s girlfriend) *Valosk (OC; a Highbreed Warrior that has the abilities and features of Four Arms, Blitzwolfer, Alien X, Rath, Big Chill, Heatblast, Fasttrack, AmpFibian, ChamAlien, Diamondhead, the Worst and Brainstorm) *Captain Dark *Gatorboy *Porcupine *Clyde Fife *Eddie GrandSmith *Lucy Mann *Rook Shar *Eunice *Jimmy Jones *Luhley *Charmcaster *Elena Validus *Myaxx *Fistina *Sparkwire *Corporal Lance *Princess Ilana *Octus *Circe *Tuck *Cricket *Skwydd *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday *White Knight *Bobo Haha *Breach *Dexter *Monkey *Blossom (known as Numbuh 51 in the Kids Next Door) *Bubbles (known as Numbuh 218 in the Kids Next Door) *Buttercup (known as Numbuh 65 in the Kids Next Door) *Bunny (known as Numbuh 150 in the Kids Next Door) *Bell (known as Numbuh 520 in the Kids Next Door) *Bright (known as Numbuh 360 in the Kids Next Door) *Beam (known as Numbuh 778 in the Kids Next Door) *Beauty (known as Numbuh 534 in the Kids Next Door) *Brick (known as Numbuh 52825 in the Kids Next Door) *Boomer (known as Numbuh 1816 in the Kids Next Door) *Butch (known as Numbuh 8697 in the Kids Next Door) *Bash (Bunny's counterpart; known as Numbuh 9440 in the Kids Next Door) *Bardge (Bell's counterpart; known as Numbuh 1715 in the Kids Next Door) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Julayla Beryl *Snake *Berry Lumpkins *Cherry Lumpkins *Kids Next Door of Sector V **Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) **Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan) **Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) **Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beetles) **Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby Lincoln) **Numbuh 7 (Mushi Sanban) **Numbuh 9 (Maurice) **Dark Operative (Tommy Gilligan; formerly known as "The Tommy") **Numbuh 11 (Cree Lincoln) *Numbuh 10 *Numbuh 23 (Virginia Sims) *Numbuh 35 (Bartie Stork) *Numbuh 49 (Lizzie Devine) *Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky) *Kids Next Door of Sector W **Benji Barker (Numbuh 364) **Numbuh 83 (Sonia) **Numbuh 84 (Lee) *Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) *Numbuh 362 (Rachel McKenzie) *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) *Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) *Numbuh 999 (Mrs. Uno) *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Flash (Wally West) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Razer *Aya *Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) *Captain Shazam *Martian Manhunter *Dead Man *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Aquaman *Red Tornado *Black Canary *Cyborg *Firestorm (Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond) *Black Lightning *Katana *Metamorpho *Geo-Force *Halo *Green Arrow *Tigress *Amazo *Wildcat *Icon *Rocket *Doom Patrol (Mento, Elasti-Woman, Negative Man, Robotman, and Niles Caulder) *Lobo *Garuru (Lobo's nephew) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *The Creeper *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Booster Gold *Power Girl *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Vixen *B'wana Beast *Jesse Quick *Etrigan the Demon *Spectre (Jim Corrigan) *Big Barda *Orion *The Question *The Inquisitor (Renee Montoya) *Atom Smasher *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *Black Vulcan *Apache chief *Samurai *El Dorado *Jesse Quick *Zatanna *Fire *Ice *The Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Steel *Long Shadow *Wing Dragon *Juice *Downpour *Shifter *Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) *Batwoman (Sonia Alcana) *Supergirl *Doctor Fate (Seth Craigson) *Plastic Man *Captain Atom *Metal Men (Gold, Iron, Lead, Mercury, Platinum, and Tin) *Adam Strange *Madame Xanadu *Phantom Stranger *Amanda Waller *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag, Jr. **Deathstroke **Solomon Grundy (Cadmus clone) **Killer Frost **Catwoman **Poison Ivy **Card Queen (Cadmus clone of Harley Quinn) **Plastique **Bronze Tiger **Deadshot **Enchantress **Giganta (Cadmus clone) **Captain Boomerang **Cheetah (Cadmus clone) **Nightshade **King Shark **Cluemaster **Electrocutioner **Hailstone (Richard Fries; OC based on "The Batman" Mr. Freeze) **Parasite (Cadmus clone) **Citizen Cold (Leonardo Smart) *Young Justice **Nightwing **Starfire (Koriand'r/Kori Anders) **Raven **Robin (Tim Drake) **Starblaze (Starfire II; Cadmus clone/Younger sister of the first Starfire, Koritand'r/Korita Anders) **Powerborg **Nightfinch **Beast Boy **Terra **Superboy **Miss Martian **Blue Beetle **Guardian **Kid Flash (Bart Allen) **Arrowette (The next Artemis: Lisana Crock) **Lunamis (Arrowette's identical twin sister) **Aquagirl **Aqualad **Tempest (Teen Titans Aqualad) **Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) **Troia (Teen Titans Wonder Girl/Donna Troy) **Static Shock **Gear **Rubberband Man **Talon **She-Bang **Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood) **Permafrost **Soul Power **Sparky **Lagoon Boy **Bulk (Blue character based on Hulk; same personality as the Hulk from Super Hero Squad Show) **Red Arrow **Zatina (Zatanna's little sister) **Big Brother (Brendan Brotor) **Cyrex **Brusher **Batgirl **Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) **Red Hood (Jason Todd) **Oracle (Jenna Gordon; Cadmus clone of Barbara Gordon) **Jinx **Ravager **Cheshire **Bumblebee **Más y Menos **Arsenal **Wonder Twins (Zan & Jayna) **Gleek **Pantha **Red Star **Thunder **Lightning **Kole & Gnarrk **Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith) **Jericho (thanks to Yakumo, he has new vocal chords) **Killowat **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Bushido **Argent **Nightrider **Battalion **Mirage **Flamebird **Red Robin (Damian Wayne) *Razer *Atrocitus *Bleez *Dex-Starr *Devastatorin (A Doomsday clone becoming a Red Lantern) 'Villains' *Reptalon *Lecter (Evil OC based on Ultimate Kevin) *General Modula *Baron *Vilgax *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Skalamander *Albedo *Sunny *Kevron 11 *Rabedo (Albedo's little brother, becoming what Albedo formerly was; a version of Ben's 11-year-old self) *Zs'Skayr *Kuphulu *Dr. Viktor *Crüjo *Servantis *Swift *Phil Billings *Leander *Gorvan *Darkstar *Fistrick *Chadzmuth *Salvotor *Alfio *Vorkalth *Norrix *Dr. Psychobos *Injustice (Will Harangue seeking revenge, bonding with a symbiote while he was dressed as Captain America) *The Negative 10 **Kundo **Dr. Animo **Khyber **Fouroto **Looma Red Wind **Clancy **Rojo **Frogonia **Attea **Zombozo *V.V. Argost *Munya *Mandark *Quackor *Cobra-La **Mojo Jojo **Him **The Powerpunk Girls ***Boa ***Berserk ***Brat ***Brute ***Princess Morbucks **Sedusa **The Amoeba Boys **Femme Fatale **The Gangreen Gang ***Ace ***Cadmus Snake (Cadmus clone of the reformed Snake) ***Grubber ***Big Billy ***Lil' Arturo ***Belladonna (A Powerpuff Girl Xtreme perfected with Cadmus technology) **Mr. Mime (Cadmus clone of Rainbow the Clown) **Mike Brikowski **Lenny Baxter **Gorefang the Berserk *Lex Luthor *Gorilla Grodd *Vandal Savage *Angle Man *Atomic Skull *Bane *Metallo *Mirror Master *Doctor Destiny *Joker *Harley Quinn *Catwoman (Cadmus clone) *Black Manta/Devil Ray *Cheetah *Solomon Grundy *Volcana *Toyman *Evil Star *Bizarro *Giganta *Heat Wave *Blockbuster *Copperhead *Goldface *KGBeast *Killer Frost (Cadmus clone) *Neutron *Parasite *Rampage *Silver Banshee *The Key *The Monocle *Merlyn *Weather Wizard *Fastball *Shade *Ma'alefa'ak *Major Disaster *Tala *Slade (evil Cadmus clone of the reformed Deathstroke) *Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *The H.I.V.E. **Red X (Cadmus clone of Dick Grayson) **Kitten **Gizmo **Mammoth **See-More **Private H.I.V.E **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Stone (Cadmus clone of Cyborg) *Darkseid *Desaad *Granny Goodness *Kalibak *Devilance *Doctor Bedlam *G. Gordon Godfrey *Amazing Grace *Mantis *Steppenwolf *Virman Vundabar *Female Furies **Lashina **Mad Harriet **Stompa **Gilotina *Sinestro *Plasmus *Overload *Blackfire *Cinderblock *Atlas *Klarion *Black Beetle *Ebon *Shiv *Hot-Streak *Aquamaria 'Aliens' Omnitrix Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Arctiguana *Armodrillo *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *Brainstorm *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Gutrot *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Mole-Stache *Nanomech *NRG *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Snare-oh *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *Toepick *The Worst *Perk Upchuck *Murk Upchuck *Upgrade *Walkatrout *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Decagon Vreedle (NEW! Temporary until it gets removed) *Overkill (NEW!) *Portaler (NEW!) *Rocks (NEW!) *Sandbox (NEW!) *Shellhead (NEW!) *Snakepit (NEW!) *Spitter (NEW!) *Squidstrictor (NEW!) *Ventrilosquid (NEW!) *Arachnoman (NEW!) *Shadoblast (NEW! Form based on Shadow the Hedgehog) *Darkshade (NEW!) *Saiyajin (NEW! Super Saiyan form) *Ninjafrog (NEW! Form based on Greninja) *Electrat (NEW! Form based on Raichu) *Bensetti (NEW! Form based on Mr. Resetti) *Oozer (NEW! Form based on Chaos 2) *Diaborolord (NEW! Form based on Diaboromon) *Ultralight (NEW! Anodite form) *Quillshot (NEW! DNA from Argit's species) *Uniburn (NEW! Form based on Unitaur) *Slamstrike (NEW! Form better than/based on Slapstrike) *Timelapse (NEW! Permanent replacement of Eon; Takes the form of the suit from the game Timeshift) *Pain-Deer (NEW!) *Ground-Pound (NEW!) *Back-Lash (NEW!) *Slime-Guy (NEW!) *Brain-Fart (NEW!) *Digga-Hole (NEW!) *Solar-Bear (NEW!) *Slammer-Head (NEW!) *Clown-Freak (NEW!) *Over-Bite (NEW!) *Fling-Shot (NEW!) *Tele-Warp (NEW!) *Pick-Lock (NEW!) *Jelly-Arms (NEW!) *Snot-Rocket (NEW!) *Ring-Master (NEW!) *Snake-Thing (NEW!) *Luna-Beam (NEW!) *Garg-Oil (NEW!) *Dust-Might (NEW!) *Mud-Slop (NEW!) *Fear-Factor (NEW!) *Long-Legs (NEW!) *Smoke-Screen (NEW!) *Rhino-Saur (NEW!) *Pudge-Muffin (NEW!) *Multi-Dude (NEW!) *Brick-Face (NEW!) *Mega-Screech (NEW!) *Tidal-Wave (NEW!) *Slam-Rammer (NEW!) *Razor-Tail (NEW!) *Mega-Morphisis (NEW!) *Magno-Clank (NEW!) *Earth-Crawler (NEW!) *Crystle-Clear (NEW!) *Acid-Slick (NEW!) *EltroBuzz (NEW!) *LazerWorks (NEW!) *SasSquash (NEW!) *TimeWind (NEW!) *AcroBat (NEW!) *PulseOx (NEW!) *Lulliby (NEW!) *WindVain (NEW!) *AtomicFang (NEW!) *PhycicClopse (NEW!) *CriptCreeper (NEW!) *FreezerBurn (NEW!) *SpeedDemon (NEW!) *Sporpion (NEW!) *AcidBurp (NEW!) *ShredderMouth (NEW!) *Beneos (NEW!) *Cat-Knap (NEW!) *Earthworm (NEW!) *Bonehead (NEW!) *Overflow (NEW!) *Earthshaker (NEW!) *Putty (NEW!) *Drillbit (NEW!) *Joker (NEW!) *Leapfrog (NEW!) *Brains and Brawn (NEW!) *Furyfists (NEW!) *Batz (NEW!) *Gasket (NEW!) *Suckermouth (NEW!) *Skybird (NEW!) *Spykeback (NEW!) *Blastback (NEW!) *Smashface (NEW!) *Smokie (NEW!) *Kracker (NEW!) *Benomorph (NEW! Form based on a Xenomorph) *Massacre (NEW! Form based on a Predator) *Angelhands (NEW!) *Porkrinder (NEW!) *Nightmare (NEW!) *Creeper (NEW!) *Rockhard (NEW!) *Gatorbyte (NEW!) *Mashmallow (NEW!) *XL-XS (NEW!) *Nightscare (NEW!) *Azerty (NEW!) Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Rath (NEW!) *Ultimate Arctiguana (NEW!) *Ultimate Gravattack (NEW!) *Ultimate Grey Matter (NEW!) *Ultimate Wildvine (NEW!) *Ultimate Fourarms (NEW!) *Ultimate Upgrade (NEW!) *Ultimate Diamondhead (NEW!) *Ultimate Shocksquatch (NEW!) *Ultimate Lodestar (NEW!) *Ultimate Goop (NEW!) *Ultimate Chromastone (NEW!) *Ultimate Heatblast (NEW!) *Ultimate Blitzwolfer (NEW!) *Ultimate Feedback (NEW!) *Ultimate Eatle (NEW!) *Ultimate NRG (NEW!) *Ultimate Armodrillo (NEW!) *Ultimate Water Hazard (NEW!) *Ultimate Terraspin (NEW!) *Ultimate AmpFibian (NEW!) *Ultimate Whampire (NEW!) *Ultimate Frankenstrike (NEW!) *Ultimate Shadoblast (NEW!) *Ultimate Saiyajin (NEW!) *Ultimate ShredderMouth (NEW!) *Ultimate Slam-Rammer (NEW!) *Ultimate AcroBat (NEW!) *Ultimate Rhino-Saur (NEW!) *Ultimate Ninjafrog (NEW!) *Ultimate Electrat (NEW!) *Ultimate Oozer (NEW!) *Ultimate Diaborolord (NEW!) *Ultimate Ultralight (NEW!) *Ultimate Bonehead (NEW!) *Ultimate Sporpion (NEW!) *Ultimate Leapfrog (NEW!) *Ultimate Spykeback (NEW!) *Ultimate Pain-Deer (NEW!) *Ultimate Gasket (NEW!) *Ultimate Suckermouth (NEW!) Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Panuncian *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus Galleries Main Characters Ben10-logo.png|Ben Tennyson Machaform.png|Machaform Julie Omniwars For Chillmanfirealas .png|Julie Yamamoto Ship_003.png|Ship Gwen_e_render.png|Gwen Tennyson lucky_girl_by_smiley_kei-d84fbo6.png|Lucky Girl Kevin_Levin_X.png|Kevin Levin Elena_comic.png|Elena Validus Ultimate Alien cooper.png|Cooper Daniels Ben10AF__Kai_Green_by_KPenDragon.png|Kai Green RexSalazar_7.png|Rex Salazar Circe_1.png|Circe Skwydd.png|Skwydd (Amalgam Kid) Ester2.png|Ester Tuck.png|Tuck (Amalgam Kid) Cricket2.png|Cricket (Amalgam Kid) J.J. Cooney.png|J.J. Cooney Gaminator (J.J. Cooney).png|The Gaminator (J.J. Cooney) Aldin St. John.png|Aldin St. John Redstart.png|Redstart (Aldin St. John) Eunice.png|Eunice Breach_2.png|Breach Groupoppresident.jpg|Kids Next Door of Sector V fusion_fall_style_ppg_by_airedaledogz-d30qnui.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Dexter-dexters-laboratory-13130752-445-620.jpg|Dexter Sparkwire.png|Sparkwire Argit2.jpg|Argit Alan Albright.jpg|Alan Albright Helen and Manny 004.png|Helen Wheels and Manny Armstrong WhiteLanternPierce.png|Pierce Wheels as a White Lantern PiercetheWhiteLantern.png|Pierce Wheels as a White Lantern (glowing) Captain Dark.png|Captain Dark Justice_League.jpg|Justice League Justice_League_0014.jpg|Justice League Superman_1.png|Superman Classic Superman.png|Superman Injustice Batman.PNG|Batman Wonder-Woman-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-wonder-woman-34505024-450-522.png|Wonder Woman Wonder_Woman2.jpg|Wonder Woman Injustice Green Lantern.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green-Lantern-Hal.jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Hawkgirl_1.png|Hawkgirl 2893860-aquaman gleason.jpg|Aquaman Aquaman_1.png|Aquaman Aquaman08.jpg|Aquaman AQUA_7.jpg|Aquaman Cyborg_1.png|Cyborg DC_Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg (Justice League) Raven_Render.png|Raven red_robin__tim_drake_by_qbatmanp-d54clqd.jpg|Red Robin (Damian Wayne) SoniaAlcanaasBatwoman.png|Batwoman (Sonia Alcana) Oracle_0012.jpg|Oracle (Jenna Gordon) Martian_Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter Star Sapphire.png|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Star Sapphire (new outfit).png|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Starsapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Green Lantern (John Stewart).png|Green Lantern (John Stewart) JohnSkin.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) 530445-0004.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) 318019-48199-red-arrow_super.png|Red Arrow Zatanna_clean_render_Injustice.png|Zatanna red_hood___ronron84_colors_by_spiderguile-d71cogj.jpg|Red Hood Black_Lightning_Crisis_on_Two_Earths.jpg|Black Lightning Katana_SBPE.png|Katana Firestorm_Crisis_on_Two_Earths.jpg|Firestorm Katrina_Moldoff_005.png|Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) Amazo.png|Amazo CATWOMAN.PNG|Catwoman Katana_(comics).jpg|Katana Hellblazer00.jpg|John Constantine Inquisitor (masked).png|The Inquisitor (Renee Montoya) 1433654-dr__fate.jpg|Dr. Fate Ultimen_Pan.png|The Ultimen Icon.png|Icon RocketYJ.png|Rocket Metamorpho.png|Metamorpho Geo-Force.jpg|Geo-Force Halo_BTBATB_001.jpg|Halo Halo_003.jpg|Halo apache1.gif|Apache Chief Black Vulcan.png|Black Vulcan Samurai.png|Samurai El Dorado.png|El Dorado JesseQuick.jpg|Jesse Quick Rick_Flag_Jr_0004.jpg|Rick Flag, Jr. Deathstroke_Injustice_Render.png|Deathstroke Jack_Ryder_BTBATB_004.png|The Creeper Card Queen.png|Card Queen (Cadmus clone of Harley Quinn) Ivy.png|Poison Ivy Hailstone.png|Hailstone KILLER_FROST.png|Killer Frost Killer_Frost_Louise_Lincoln_004.jpg|Killer Frost Deadshot_0006.jpg|Deadshot Black Spider.png|Black Spider Bronze_Tiger_0002.jpg|Bronze Tiger Captain_Boomerang.jpg|Captain Boomerang King Shark.png|King Shark Plastique_(by_Javier_Pina)_1.jpg|Plastique MrFreeze_btas.jpg|Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze.png|Mr. Freeze Mister_Freeze.png|Mr. Freeze 1375814-180px_nightshade__by_phil_winslade__1.jpg|Nightshade 54512-2.jpg|Nightshade Cheetah_002.jpg|Cheetah (Cadmus clone) Cluemaster_BTBATB.png|Cluemaster Lady_Shiva_007.jpg|Lady Shiva Electrocutioner_1.jpg|Electrocutioner enchantress-dc.jpg|Enchantress Giganta_design.png|Giganta (Cadmus clone) Solomon_Grundy_1.png|Solomon Grundy El_Diablo_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|El Diablo Young Justice.png|Young Justice NIGHTWING.png|Nightwing Starfire_Public_Enemies.jpg|Starfire Tim_Drake_YJ_2.png|Robin (Tim Drake) Tim Drake Robin.png|Robin (Tim Drake) 1093470-starfire_tv_4.jpg|Starblaze (Starfire II; Koritand'r) Powerborg.png|Powerborg Nightfinch.png|Nightfinch Beast_Boy.jpg|Beast Boy BeastboyOYL.jpg|Beast Boy Flash (Wally West).png|Flash (Wally West) Flash.jpg|Flash (Wally West) Flash (Barry Allen).jpg|Flash (Barry Allen) Tigress_Team.png|Tigress Arsenal.png|Arsenal troia_redesign_by_jsenior-d63gyrd.png|Troia bart-allen_super.jpg|Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Arrowette.png|Arrowette Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Tula.png|Aquagirl Tempest.png|Tempest tumblr_static_mal_pic4.png|Guardian Lunamis.png|Lunamis Zatina.png|Zatina Terra2.png|Terra TheIncredibleBulk.png|Bulk Brusher.png|Brusher Teen_Titans___Cyrax_by_EX388.jpg|Cyrex 250px-Knightalone.jpg|Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith).png|Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith) 4084955-9940480525-lobo_.jpg|Garuru yj_wonder_twins_by_glee_chan-d4vg5ou.jpg|Wonder Twins Wonder Girl.jpg|Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) 2112005-gleek.png|Gleek staticshock.gif|Static Gear.gif|Gear RubberbandMan.png|Rubberband Man Talon.png|Talon She-Bang.png|She-Bang Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood).png|Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood) Permafrost.jpg|Permafrost Alien Forms Rath Luchador.png|Rath Alien_X_2.png|Alien X well____by_legomaster426-d6mqdef.png|Atomix NinjaShellhead.png|Shellhead Shadoblast.png|Shadoblast Arachnoman.png|Arachnoman Darkshade.png|Darkshade anodyte_ben_for_hendabosalehz_by_anodyte_bases-d4iiolt.png|Ultralight Overkillb10ur.jpg|Overkill new_design_overkill_by_alorix-d4nlk7b.jpg|Overkill Bonehead_Revisited_CG_V2_by_BLUE_F0X.png|Bonehead ben_10_diaboromon_by_frgrgrsfgsgsfgggsfsf.jpg|Diaborolord greninja_by_sandvvich-d72aai8.png|Ninjafrog raichu_by_sandvvich-d71hrvf.png|Electrat scv__ben_as_super_saiyan_by_leehatake93-d5tv8li.png|Saiyajin custom_omnitrix_alien_samurbot_by_mastvid-d6xksgr.png|Samurbot quillshot_by_zigwolf-d88cp6p.jpg|Quillshot uniburn_by_zigwolf-d7g2ir8.jpg|Uniburn slamstrike_by_zigwolf-d7fyk8b.jpg|Slamstrike Timelapse_by_kjmarch.png|Timelapse Suckermouth_by_kjmarch.png|Suckermouth porkrinder_by_sandvvich-d6vpe95.png|Porkrinder bensetti_by_sandvvich-d70t5ui.png|Bensetti Leapfrog_by_kjmarch.png|Leapfrog Overflow_by_kjmarch.jpg|Overflow Earthshaker_by_kjmarch.jpg|Earthshaker Joker_by_kjmarch.jpg|Joker Angelhands_by_kjmarch.jpg|Angelhands Putty_by_kjmarch.jpg|Putty Creeper by kjmarch.jpg|Creeper Icepick by kjmarch.jpg|Icepick Smashface by kjmarch.png|Smashface Rockhard by kjmarch.jpg|Rockhard Spykeback by kjmarch.jpg|Spykeback Sandbox by kjmarch.jpg|Sandbox Nightmare by kjmarch.jpg|Nightmare Gasket by kjmarch.png|Gasket Portaler.png|Portaler Skybird_by_kjmarch.png|Skybird Smokie_by_hydroben.jpg|Smokie Furyfists_by_kjmarch.jpg|Furyfists Brains_and_Brawn_by_alorix.jpg|Brains and Brawn Ben_10_AF__Cat_Knap_by_Doomy_san.jpg|Cat-Knap 54__pain_deer_by_jakrabbit96-d34qqa6.jpg|Pain-Deer 53__ground_pound_by_jakrabbit96-d34qq4s.jpg|Ground-Pound 52__back_lash_by_jakrabbit96-d34qpyg.jpg|Back-Lash 48__Digga_Hole_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Digga-Hole 47__Slammer_Head_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Slammer-Head Oozer.png|Oozer ShredderMouth_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|ShredderMouth AcidBurp_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AcidBurp Sporpion_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Sporpion SpeedDemon_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|SpeedDemon FreezerBurn_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|FreezerBurn CriptCreeper_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|CriptCreeper PhycicClopse_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|PhycicClopse AtomicFang_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AtomicFang WindVain_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|WindVain Lulliby_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Lulliby 11_PulseOx_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pulse-Ox AcroBat_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AcroBat TimeWind_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Time-Wind SasSquash_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Sas-Squash Crystle_Clear_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Crystle-Clear LazerWorks_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Lazer-Works EltroBuzz_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Electro-Buzz Mega_Morphisis_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mega-Morphisis Razor_Tail_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Razor-Tail Slam_Rammer_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Slam-Rammer Tidal_Wave_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Tidal-Wave Mega_Screech_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mega-Screech Brick_Face_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Brick-Face Multi_Dude_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Multi-Dude Pudge_Muffin_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pudge-Muffin Rhino_Saur_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Rhino-Saur Smoke_Screen_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Smoke-Screen Long_Legs_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Long-Legs Fear_Factor_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Fear-Factor Mud_Slop_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mud-Slop Dust_Might_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Dust-Might Garg_Oil_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Garg-Oil Luna_Beam_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Luna-Beam Snake_Thing_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Snake-Thing Ring_Master_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Ring-Master 39_Snot_Rocket_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Snot-Rocket 41__Jelly_Arms_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Jelly-Arms 42__Pick_Lock_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pick-Lock 43__Tele_Warp_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Tele-Warp 44__Fling_Shot_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Fling-Shot 51__slime_guy_by_jakrabbit96-d34qp7o.jpg|Slime-Guy Ben_Hiss_CG__d_by_BLUE_F0X.png|Bensilisk 46__Clown_Freak_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Clown-Freak 48__Solar_Bear_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Solar-Bear 50__brain_fart_by_jakrabbit96-d2z5iw2.jpg|Brain-Fart Drillbit_by_kjmarch.jpg|Drillbit Blastback_by_kjmarch.png|Blastback Kracker_by_hydroben.jpg|Kracker gatorbyte_by_toonincproductions-d8n6wsc.jpg|Gatorbyte mashmallow_by_toonincproductions-d8n2ri0.jpg|Mashmallow xl_xs_by_toonincproductions-d8nl1xz.jpg|XL-XS nightscare_by_toonincproductions-d8os59o.jpg|Nightscare nightscare_w_robe_by_toonincproductions-d8os8cm.jpg|Nightscare (cloaked) Azerty.png|Azerty Ultimate Forms ultimate_heatblast_by_patchman-d3eibkm.png|Ultimate Heatblast Ultimate_Big_Chill_official_artwork.png|Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate_cannonbolt_big.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Ultimate_EchoEcho2.png|Ultimate Echo Echo UltimateHumongousaur3.png|Ultimate Humongousaur Ult._spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateSwampfire3.png|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate_Wildmutt_official_artwork.png|Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate-way-big-mundo-style.PNG|Ultimate Way Big ultimate_rath_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d82fkes.png|Ultimate Rath ultimate_grey_matter_by_mastvid-d6uui48.png|Ultimate Greymatter ultimate_gravattack_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d6wax3q.png|Ultimate Gravattack ultimate_articguana_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d6wohls.jpg|Ultimate Articguana ultimate_feedback_by_mastvid-d86bdml.png|Ultimate Feedback Ultimate Shellhead.png|Ultimate Shellhead Ultimate Shadoblast.png|Ultimate Shadoblast Villains Reptalon.png|Reptalon Kevin_E._Levin_(Mutated).png|Lecter Fouroto.PNG|Fouroto Frogonia.png|Frogonia TeenAlbedo.png|Albedo Alb_orig.PNG|Albedo's original form Rabedo.png|Rabedo sunny_by_bbobsan-d5bp3yh.png|Sunny Tennyson Kevron 11.png|Kevron 11 Devilina.png|Devilina Devilina's alien form.png|Devilina's original form Salvotor.png|Salvotor Alfio.png|Alfio Vorkalth.png|Vorkalth Norrix.png|Norrix VanKleiss_1.png|Van Kleiss Biowolf_1.png|Biowolf Skalamander_1.png|Skalamander slade.jpg|Slade (Cadmus clone of Deathstroke) Cheetah_Doom_001.png|Cheetah Solomon_Grundy_001.jpg|Solomon Grundy (Cadmus clone) Catwoman_(MK_vs_DC_Universe).jpg|Catwoman (Cadmus clone) Giganta_0002.jpg|Giganta Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Ben 10: Evolution Category:Under Construction Category:Crossover Show Category:Ben 10 Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:A to Z